The overall goal of the "Human Embryonic Stem cell Toolbox (HEST)" workshop is to provided detailed "hands on" training to enhance the participants' future success in obtaining more uniform analysis and results in their human embryonic stem cells (hES) experiments. Propagating and differentiating hES cells cannot be taught or understood directly from protocols and or textbooks. The techniques or "tools" are evolving and require one on one demonstrations and discussions with trained individuals. HEST will bring together scientists with a particular training in embryology, developmental biology, tissue engineering, and cell biology to learn the intricate details, the "how to" and theory of hES cells self renewal. The site is the University of Georgia using NIH approved cell line BGN01 and if needed BGN02 -04 provided by BresaGen, linc. The University of Georgia has a unique and strong relationship with BresaGen, Inc. and its scientists (some have adjunct appointments with the University of Georgia). Combined this group have strong and growing hES cell laboratories that are conducting research on maintaining, analyzing, inducing directed in vitro differentiation and testing in animal models. The HEST faculty comprises of seven University of Georgia employees and six BresaGen employees. A unique aspect of this project is our view that the workshop is only the first of many training communications between participants and the full time coordinator/main instructor and faculty. The ongoing guidance will be in the form of troubleshooting discussions via phone calls, emails and even on site visits, in addition to supplying critical starting material such as tested feeder cells and culture media after the workshop. The HEST workshop will be conducted twice a year with 16 participants in each. An informative and successful HEST necessitates at least six weeks of hES cells propagation and differentiation prior to the workshop. However the follow up instruction will likely be even more labor intensive, thus requiring a full time workshop coordinator and a graduate student teaching assistant. The recruitment of participants will be comprehensive and a University if Georgia diversity coordinator will assist in recruiting underrepresented scientists to the HEST workshop. [unreadable] [unreadable]